


Finger Guns

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Spinel x Steven, Spineven, Stevenel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Spinel and Steven are besties. If only he knew how Spinel really felt.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Spinel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Finger Guns

First, she wants to watch the color drain from his lifeless body, now all she can think about is him?

That didn’t make any sense. Who did she think she was fooling? Really, only herself. 

Spinel couldn’t get that  _ stupid _ boy out of her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried, she always ended to no avail. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions. Besides, she didn’t even know what this new feeling was called!

Did their duet in the garden mean more to her than it did to him? The recurring image of his gentle smile kept returning to her,  _ over and OVER AGAIN!  _

At this point, Spinel was feeling insatiable. Nothing could make these thoughts go away, and she learned that the hard way. She yanked gently at her pigtails, groaning restlessly as she tried to think of something else for once. 

It’s been about 3 days since Spinel first starting having these problems, and she avoided Steven like her life depended on it (which, it kinda did.).

This was unusual behavior, even for a Spinel. Sure, she was made just for entertainment, and surely that consisted of always thinking about her best friend. But this time… it was just different. 

She tried focusing on other things when she spent time outside of the temple, like the distant sound of birds singing to each other, or the gentle breeze of the wind rustling through the trees, but the sounds always ended up annoying her, and her mind would return right back to  _ one _ person. It was a few moments later when she realized that her mind had wandered, and she’d groan in frustration after she failed for the  _ tenth _ time that day to think of something  _ else,  _ for Pete’s sake!

Right now, Spinel was currently on the terrace area outside of Steven’s loft. She has sort of snuck up to his room while he was gone and sat out there for hours. Her arms were folded on top the metal railing like a pillow, and she had her head propped on them. Originally, she has called herself observing the view from above, ... but did it truly go that way?

She stood there, and her empty, not present gaze burned holes into a boulder that lay in the sand, while her mind repeated  _ his  _ smile an amount of times that one could easily lose track of.

Spinel did hope soon that this weird problem of hers would go away soon, but it didn’t seem to be clearing up at all… she can’t recall Steven informing her about a virus or infection like what she was experiencing at all, which made this all the more horrifying.

She thought maybe,  _ just maybe _ she could finally get the swing of things here on Earth, and possibly make some new friends. Steven made it look _ so _ easy to do that, so if he could, why couldn’t she? But nope! All of a sudden, she really, really wants to be next to her best friend at all hours of the day, and,  _ heck! Night too! _

It would later become a routine of Steven’s to ask Spinel if everything was good, and the very first time he asked, she replied with a smile, “ _ Of course, friendo! Everything is great,”  _ pointing finger guns at him, and speaking in a not so believable tone. He pretended to buy it anyway, and since then, his shorter way of asking her was to shoot her some finger guns with a raised eyebrow. She’d answer by shooting back, some days more enthusiastic than others. 

_ But, oh boy, If only he knew. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! I appreciate every comment that I get! ❤️ Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought of the story!


End file.
